Rainbow Colored Flower Fuse
Rainbow Colored Flower Fuse is the 1st episode of the Karneval anime. It aired on April 3, 2013. A mysterious boy lies on the ground as he reaches out to the disappearing figure of Karoku. Awaking from his fantasy, Nai struggles under Mine, a wealthy woman. Momentarily, Gareki bursts in through the ceiling; meeting and freeing Nai from Mine. Summary A voice echoes throughout a grassy, glimmering plain, calling out for Karoku. A man with blue hair stands about as he begins to turn his head, asking Nai to come to him. Momentarily, a boy with white hair lies on top of the grass as he calls out to the man once again, listening as Karoku commences a claim but vanishes before he can complete it, leading the boy with white hair to extend his arm out; touching the remaining dust. With handcuffs around his wrist, the boy reaches towards the sky, whispering Karoku's name yet again, asking for Karuko's whereabouts. On the outskirts of a brimming mansion, a young boy wearing a blue jacket and a pair of goggles intensely inspects the area. Meanwhile, an innocent boy with big red eyes and white hair is oppressed against his will by a woman with wealthy and elaborate features. The wanton woman questions the boy underneath her if he is nervous, slowly caressing his chin, trying to act seductive. At the same time, a man conducting a train is presented with a gun pointed to his head. Under the mansion, a bomb is placed on a wall. Inside a small restaurant, a man donning a black suit sips his tea. Aboard a train, an elderly man and a young girl drink from their respective tea cups, with the elderly man looking at the time on his watch while smiling deviously. Back at the mansion, the boy with white hair expresses his discomfort to the woman dominating him, stating that she is heavy and pushing against his stomach; making him nauseous. The woman, angrily, questions his previous statement, preparing herself to deliver a slap. The boy covers his face in preparation for defense; however, the woman stops herself when she notices the boy's bracelet. Holding the his arm, she looks at it profoundly, calling it a Circus I.D. and questioning if "they" have found her. The boy with white hair looks up towards the ceiling, where the boy wearing a blue jacket hides his appearance and quickly presses a button that causes a bomb on a wall to go off. Calmly, the woman harrassing the boy leaves the room for an inspection. Outside, the guards and the maids ponder the recent explosion, urging one another to inspect the area. The boy with white hair arises from the bed, only to be introduced to another explosion from above his head. Seconds after the smoke clears, the boy with wearing a blue jacket and a pair of goggles descends from the ceiling, removing his goggles as he looks at the boy behind him. The two boys then look at each other. Rapidly, the boy with the blue jacket begins to scout the room, only to be interrupted by the white-haired boy, who asks him if he is going to escape. Unfamiliar with the boy's sudden question, he turns around and is told by the boy with white hair that he wishes to escape, too. Even though the kid with the blue jacket is unaware of what the other is requesting, he agrees to help him escape. Though, he states, that he will only do so if he gives him the bracelet. Eagerly, the boy with white hair rushes towards the boy standing in front of him, accepting his deal. He takes his gun out and shoots the handcuffs, freeing him. The doors burst open, revealing the woman that was previously abusing the boy with white hair on the other side. She immeadiately questions if he is with Circus, but, taking in his appearance, she states otherwise immediately; calling him a thief. Ignoring her comment, he brings out his gun, pointing it towards her. Nonetheless, the woman maintains her (temporarily) calm nature as she tells them to run away because she wants a chase —shocking the boy with the blue jacket. The woman's head begins to twist and turn, her arms increase in length and grow more segments and skin turning a darker and duller (grayer) color, with her eyeballs displaying odd behaviors, moving separately. Telling the boy with white hair to follow him, they begin to leave the room quickly, blasting their way out through a wall. The now monster-like woman stares at the boys. In the middle of the street, a man with a black suit appears from thin air, greeting a blonde, whom he calls Tsukumo. As he begins to explain his sudden arrival, Tsukumo worries about the fact that they are in public, but is soon reassured by the man, who tells her that he is concealing his presence. As they converse about Mine, the proprietor of the Karusama, Tsukumo states that it is as they expected. Inside the mansion, the two boys are targeted by one of the guards holding a gun, firing at the barrel inside the room where the boys are hiding behind. Abruptly, the boy with the gun aims and shoots the light on the ceiling. Outside the room, Mine, the monster-like woman, approaches the room as she drags her now grossly lengthened arms, scratching the walls with her nails. Mine then accelerates and takes a hold of the guard, devouring him quickly for strength. She then comes to the door where the boys are hiding, stating that if she does not eat enough her speed will be substandard. Bringing the man she had previously killed close to her mouth, she slowly lowers her head and opens her mouth, revealing sharp teeth, as she descends on the man's neck. Nearby a supposedly unmoving train, the passengers stand outside as it unnoticeably takes off. Back at the mansion, Mine declares that she had said they would be playing tag, not hide and seek, completely changing her appearance into that of a monster. She then uses her extensive arms to destroy the surrounding objects. The boy with the blue jacket throws two flash bombs to distract Mine. The explosion causes the floor beneath her to crumble, which leads to her defeat and her death. The boy with white hair questions the other for Mine's status, to which he simply replies by turning his head and looking at him. He then states to himself that he only ever has three choices: enemy, nobody, or prey. He looks at the boy and remembers himself being washed up at the sea and a beautiful woman extending her hand out to him. Gareki, showing his hand to the boy in front of him, reveals his name and questions the boy's name. He happily tells him that his name is Nai. Concurrently, Palnedo, CEO of Gardo Corporation, and a small girl with pink hair, his granddaughter, Eleska, who is 14, are being held captive by a group of men with guns. Back the mansion, Mine complains about the pain Gareki caused her. Only to be surprised by the appearance of a shadowy figure looking down at her. Admitting that she had no idea the figure was present, Mine is then interrupted by the man, who states that she could of lived longer if she had stuck with collecting money. Elsewhere, Gareki and Nai run from their current location as a man and Tsukumo fly above them. Noticing the smoke arising from Mine's house, they speed up. Arriving at the mansion, they look at Mine's corpse and state that "they" got away again. The man's phone rings and he quickly answers, telling the person whom he is speaking to that the enemy has made the first move. He is then informed of a hijacked train, and the security force. Around the area, many armed men from the security force search around, with Gareki and Nai noticing this as they keep running. Stopping to breathe, Gareki notes that the only option seems to leave the town, but takes into consideration that the town's gate must be closed by now. At the train station, the train passes by as they look at it. On top of a bridge, Gareki tells Nai to jump at his signal, with the train just a few seconds behind them. However, when he looks at Nai, he sees that the boy has his eyes shut tight. Nevertheless, he grabs him and jumps aboard the train. On the train's roof, Gareki looks at the town. Meanwhile, Nai murmurs Karuko's name. Once they find seats aboard the train, Gareki ponders Main's appearance, but is shortly interrupted by Nai, who thanks him for helping him escape. As the two converse, Nai reveals that he was looking for Karuko, a man who had been with Nai for as long as he can remember. However, he begins, Karuko did not return to their home for a long time, forcing Nai to go out and search for him, only to be lead to a pool of "red water" leading towards the ocean; where he found Karoku's bracelet. Gareki then recalls the events that concurred with Mine, noting the name of the bracelet around Nai's wrist as the reason why Karuko was most likely abducted. Nai, looking at his bracelet, thinks about Karuko, and suddenly hears a strange sound. Taking note of Nai's statement, he notes the lack of passengers aboard the train, prompting him to look around. Though, before he is able to leave, two people come crashing through the train's roof. Gareki grabs his gun and points it at the man, but is caught off guard and kneed in the stomach. The man expresses his astonishment at the thought of the hijackers being two kids. However, they are soon heard by the men carrying guns, who ask the people for their information. Tired of being ignored, the men begin to shoot at them. The second person who busted through the roof, however, blocks the bullets and removes her cape. She then easily evades and attacks the men with guns. Having defeated the men, Tsukumo and the man move to the next section of the train, with Gareki and Nai in tow. Inside the next car, Tsukumo and the man are told to stay where they are by the men with guns, which they do. Momentarily, the men with guns and Palnedo converse, with Palnedo stating that laying off workers for the company to survive was unavoidable. He continues by saying that even though they are calling his actions evil, they are doing even worse by getting his granddaughter involved. Gareki and Nai then enter the car, only to be met by the bullets from the men firing their guns. Gareki grabs Nai and takes cover. Meanwhile, the man next to Tsukumo frees himself, and brings out his weapon, releasing powerful gust of wind; defeating the men. However, one of the hijackers presses a button and a bomb goes off on another car. Tsukumo frees herself and then helps the two captured civilians. Seconds later, the man with Tsukumo is told that there are several bombs scattered around the train, and will go off consecutively. He then tells Tsukumo to take the two civilians to a safe location, as he will take care of the bombs. Palnedo questions the two, asking for information, which in return he is told that they are from Circus. Another bomb goes off, with Nai hearing it beforehand. Gareki, Nai, and Hirato then head out to disable the bombs, following Nai's directions. Arriving there, Hirato uses his cane to reveal the location of the bomb. Gareki gets his tools and begins to dismantle the device, surprising Hirato. However, Hirato interrupts him and uses Vakuum to separate the wagons. After the train stops, Nai asks Gareki where he will go next, to which he replies by telling him that he will take off before the security force captures him. Nai, thanking Gareki, walks by his side as they leave the town. Elsewhere, Tsukumo questions Hirato about Nai's bracelet. Hirato states that he did recognize it, but that some other things must be prioritized. He then heads towards Palnedo, asking if he can spare a minute. Though Palnedo denies, telling him that, due to his age, his chest has been hurting, and with his doctor waiting, he must take his leave. In the car Palnedo is examined by his doctor, and reveals that he knew about the hijack all along, and that he merely wanted to see how effective Circus is. He then speaks of Nai, asking his men to capture him. Subsequently, on a couch, a man with blonde hair finishes the last stitch on a large yellow costume, claiming to have finally finished. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. *'Vakuum' Navigation Category:Episodes